Letter
by DragonMage156
Summary: "Dear Neil, things are not the same here at Sigmund Corp without you." A story about separation from two workers at Sigmund Corp... and the best of friends that feel in love.


**This is what happens when I listen to a Yiruma playlist while studying. (Beta-read by Jcani. Thank you for your help and suggestions)**

 _Dear Eva,_

 _I'll be gone for a while visiting my grandfather. I'm not sure when I'll be back; I kinda like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful, getting away from the city every once in a while. My grandfather and I can see the moon and stars perfectly now. But despite all that there's one thing I'll miss. In fact I kinda wish she was here with me right now, gazing up at the beautiful night sky with those chocolate brown eyes of hers. To see the moonlight shine on her skin, giving her that radiant glow. Oh look at me, talking all sentimental like._

 _Anyway I hope you're happy with your job. I heard that you'll be getting a new partner for the time being. I bet he's not as funny as the notorious Dr. Watson! Haha! Hope to see you soon (not too soon though, I bet you want a little bit more peace and quiet from me, huh) Till then!_

 _Your friend, Neil._

 _P.S. Don't forget to hide your diary._

 _P.P.S. That doesn't mean I've read it btw! I just happen to see it on your desk sometimes when I glance in your office. You should be more careful._

Eva woke up to her alarm. It's sure been awhile since she heard it. Usually Neil would call her earlier about something like he hasn't finished his report or asking for a ride to work.

"C'mon Neil I just woke up."

"Yeah, me too! I slept through my alarm and woke up kinda late. You know how deeply I sleep sometimes."

 _You moron,_ Eva thought. She got up and got ready for work that day. Things sure were different without Neil around. Things weren't as funny and light hearted as they usually were. Of course Roxie and Eddie like to run around and keep everyone in good spirits with jokes and occasional pranks on each other.

Eva opened her diary to a new page. She grabbed a pen and began to write:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I handed in my report from our last case. My new co-worker, Jeremy, seems pretty happy to have got this job. I'm still showing him the ropes though. He has a lot to learn._

 _Despite being an optimistic guy, no one could replace my previous co-worker, Neil. I kind of miss him and his endless streak of horrible jokes and remarks._

Eva chuckled at her own comment.

_I think I'll write him a letter. Tomorrow we have the day off anyway so might as well._

 _Eva R._

It was getting late. Eva grabbed her briefcase and walked towards the door. Just before she exited, she glanced back at her desk where her diary lay open. She decided to put her diary away and proceed out of the room.

 _Dear Neil,_

 _Things are not the same here at Sigmund Corp without you. I know Roxie and Eddie try to light up the place with their jokes but it feels incomplete. Apart from your absence at the office, my job is going rather smooth with my new co-worker, Jeremy. He seems to smile a lot. I'm not sure if it's because he got this job or if it's because he was paired with me but he kind of reminds me of you. Don't get jealous now because, you said it yourself, there is no one else quite like you._

 _I hope you're having fun visiting your grandfather. You used to tell me how you'd stargaze with him every year and all these other things you used to do with your grandfather. Heh, I guess you really do talk about your grandfather a lot, no matter how much you deny it. Anyway I have to go now, hope to hear from you soon._

 _Eva_

 _P.S. remember if there's a problem or something bothering you, don't be afraid to let me know._

Eva drove down a stony road the next day with her letter. She couldn't help but feel sad. She stopped and exited her car.

The wind blew calmly through the trees, surrounding the field. The sky was gloomy almost as if it was about to cry.

Very few birds were chirping, giving that place a quiet atmosphere. It was rather peaceful. Eva walked down the path and placed the letter on a polished stone.

"Neil…" she said, trying to keep back a tear, "(sigh) I guess you're happy with your grandfather now, huh?"

No response, though Eva wishes there was.

"Y'know I kind of envy you for having such a great relationship with your grandfather when you were younger but… (sigh) I guess it isn't too relevant now."

She continued to have a one-sided conversation.

"I really do miss you y'know. Those terrible puns you used to throw at me all the time and those sassy remarks I'd throw right back at you, heh."

She smiled for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll miss those good times we had."

A tear escaped her eye.

"I'll never forgive you y'know. That day you collapsed and became bed ridden was when I found out… why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Eva asks this question all the time but never truly understands.

"You said you were afraid, right? Afraid of what might have happened if everyone knew. You didn't want people to worry so you always acted so optimistic, isn't that it?"

The truth hurt, but what hurt more was knowing the person you ended up loving was not coming back.

"You told me in your final moments that you wanted me to live my life and forget the past. It isn't easy to move on. Just like some of our patients. You felt so strongly against rewriting their past and even tried to stop me in the process but… in the end it all worked out but this… this is different. I mean you were my co-worker and my best friend for crying out loud!"

She stood there silently, covering her face as tears streamed out of her eyes.

After she regained control of her emotions, she said, "Oh what's the point of yelling? Not like you'll hear me anyway."

She turned and walked back to her car. She glanced back one last time before driving off.

 **This was meant as a sequel to Final Moments but I didn't want to spoil it for you before hand. Should I write a little carry on from this story about Eva going through the five stages or grief or not? I don't really have any ideas or inspiration for that yet :/**


End file.
